I'm Still Comparing Your Past To My Future
by RahRazorblade
Summary: The past week Thomas has been feeling sick. He's now gained weight, and oh, he's been 'dismissed' at being a Runner. But what happens when the med-jacks do a few tests and find out what's really happening? Mpreg. Gally/Thomas


"Where are you, babe?"

"In here, Gally." Thomas replied.

Gally entered the homestead to see Thomas looking at his reflection in the cracked and broken grown-length mirror... Again.

"You alright?" Gally asked, his face scrunched up in worry.

Thomas nodded, pulling his shirt back over his stomach.

"Yeah, fine. Just... Thinking." He frowned.

Gally walked over to his boyfriend, putting his callous covered hands on Thomas' hips, kissing his neck and cheek.

"Thinking about what?" He asked pushing the hair away from Thomas' forehead.

Thomas lifted up his shirt.

"I'm getting fat." He mumbled.

Gally laughed.

"Yeah, so?" He said rolling his hips into Thomas'.

Thomas moved back a little.

"It's gross."

"Don't be ridiculous, babe. You look fine."

Thomas nodded unconvinced.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go." The older boy said, dragging the shorter boy along behind him.

Thomas staggered as he was dragged to the eating area.

He sat down on a log when Gally handed him a plate of food.

Thomas shook his head. Covering up his slightly chubby belly. He hasn't been feeling right lately.

Gally put both plates down and sat beside him. Taking Thomas' hands in his own.

"Don't do this to yourself, Thomas. I love you the way you are, even if you have gained a few, you know I don't care."

Thomas turned away and bit his lip. He stood up and walked away.

Gally sighed and picked up one of the plates and started eating.

"What's up with your boy?" Newt asked sitting by the taller boy.

Gally shrugged his shoulders.

"Self-esteem issues."

Newt nodded in understanding and followed Gally's gaze to Thomas who sat on the other side of the eating area next to chuck.

Chuck showing Thomas a bunch of random drawings in the dirt.

"Think he's alright?" Minho asked, entering the conversation.

Gally shrugged again.

"Well, he's refusing to eat. He hasn't eaten the past few days. And I always catch him looking in the mirror in the homestead. Something's not right."

Newt and Minho nodded.

"Want one or both of us to talk to him?" Newt asked, volunteering both himself and Minho.

Gally shook his head.

"No it's alright, I'll get to the bottom of it."

At bed time, Gally laid next to Thomas, his chest flush against Thomas' back. He hand started roaming, brushing against Thomas' stomach.

Thomas took in a shaky breath, a small whine escaped his lips.

Gally sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kissing the back of the brunette's head.

"Nothing. Goodnight." Thomas whispered.

Thomas laid awake for hours. He couldn't sleep. He was tired, but his brain wouldn't shut off.

He woke up the next morning to voices.

"No. He's no longer a Runner. All we need is to have him faint when he's in the Maze." Came Alby's stern voice.

He heard a frustrated sigh and another voice.

"He's fine. He's just been under the weather lately." Gally growled,

"Under the weather? He's been throwing up everyday this week, Gally. And he's not eating. Like I said, we don't need him passing out in the maze and having Minho drag his ass back here."

Thomas stood up, biting his lip. He didn't mean to cause a problem between the other Gladers.

Newt walked into the homestead and looked to Thomas who was standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"You alright, Tommy?" Newt asked with concern.

Thomas nodded and gave a watery smile.

"Yeah, fine."

Newt nodded and walked over to him. Grabbing him by the shoulders and leading him to the outside world.

"We're gonna get some food in you." Newt said, his 'Mother instincts' kicking in.

Thomas turned around to argue with the blonde, but Newt gave a stern look.

"Don't even think about arguing with me Thomas."

Thomas shut his mouth and turned back around.

"And if you had a middle name, I would have just use it." Newt smirked.

Thomas smiled lightly.

Newt sat Thomas on the log where they usually ate.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a sec."

Thomas nodded.

Gally stomped over to Thomas.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing babe." Gally said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Alby wants me to take you to the med-jacks." He said.

Thomas frowned.

"What? Why?"

Gally sighed.

"Because, Thomas. You're not feeling well, you haven't been well in a week. He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"But I'm fine." Thomas whispered.

"Cmon. He said if I couldn't get you to go, he'll get Newt to take you. And you don't want his mother hen side kicking in and beating your ass till you go." He smirked.

Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Gally's hand.

Thomas sat on the side of the bed, telling the boys about how he's been nausea, vomiting, hungry, sick, the headaches, the pains.

The two meds frowned at each other.

"Can you just give us a sec." Clint said, pulling Jeff away.

Gally grunted angrily.

"Bloody useless." He mumbled.

"You tell them." They heard Jeff say.

Clint sighed and walked back over to Thomas and Gally.

"We-we THINK we know what's wrong. We just need to do a couple of ... Tests."

"Like what?" Thomas asked.

"Just need to ask Wicked for a few things. So we'll make a list right now and put it in the cage."

Thomas nodded and Gally glared.

"So you're not going to tell us anything?" Gally gritted his teeth.

Clint shook his head.

"I don't want to worry you, if we're wrong. You'll know as soon as we get what we need."

A few days later the med-jacks ran up to Thomas and Gally, who were both sitting down by the fire.

"Thomas. We got the things, can you come with us, please."

Thomas and Gally both stood up.

"Only Thomas." Jeff said.

"Like hell." Gally frowned.

"Gally. Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec."

"Thomas-" The tall boy was cut off.

"Gally. I'll only be a second."

Gally rolled his eyes and say back down, watching his boyfriend leave.

"Wait, I have to do what?" Thomas asked, holding up the white and pink plastic stick.

Clint cleared his throat.

"You have to... Pee... On it. Then we'll know if it confirms our theory."

Thomas nodded and walked to the toilet. Only to return moments later, handing the stick to the boys.

"Just need to wait a few minutes" Jeff smiled reassuringly.

Thomas tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ahh, shit. We need to tell Alby." One of the boys whispered.

"Tell Alby what?" Thomas asked.

Clint and Jeff looked to Thomas then to each other.

"Uhh, well... Jeff, can you go get Alby, Gally and Newt, please."

Jeff gave a swift nod then scrambled out the door.

Thomas sucked in a panicky breathe.

"Is-is it b-bad?" He stuttered.

Clint shook his head.

"No, we just have to be cautious."

Jeff walked back into the room with the three people that was asked for.

"Gally, you'd want to sit next to Thomas for this." Clint said.

Gally raised his eye brow but sat down anyway.

The two med-jacks looked around awkwardly, not knowing how to start the convocation off.

"Out with it!" Alby snapped, causing the two boys to jump.

"Thomas. You're pregnant."

Silence filled the room, Everyone gaped at the two.

Thomas let out a forced laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

Jeff shook his head holding up the white stick from before.

"This is a pregnancy test, Thomas, and it's come back positive."

Clint grabbed something off the table.

"And THIS will prove it, it's to listen to the baby's heartbeat. So we'll know or sure."

"Bu-but HOW, he's a boy!" Newt shook his head, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Helllo, mad scientists, who knows what they're capable of. They did build the maze after all." Alby scoffed.

Clint rolled his eyes.

"If you could lay back for me, and lift up your shirt."

Thomas gulped and did as ordered. Gally sat beside him holding his hand.

"Ready?"

Thomas breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, nodding.

Silence filled the room once again, except for the faint sound of a beating heart.

THE END


End file.
